


Day 4: Road Trip

by DadIWriteGayPorn



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Cute, Day 4, Day 4: Road Trip, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian, Road Trip, Witches, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 15:46:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16915725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DadIWriteGayPorn/pseuds/DadIWriteGayPorn
Summary: Willow and Tara are on their way to a witches festival





	Day 4: Road Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I ship lesbians too. I just dot tend to writ for them

"Of course it's worth it, Tara!" Willow said, sounding hurt as she glanced over at the woman in the passenger seat beside her. "We've been over this! It's the largest gathering of witches, Wiccans, and Wiccas in this hemisphere! We can't miss it, baby."

"I know, Wil," Tara replied, "but why do I have to come?" 

"W-well, why wouldn't you?" You're a powerful witch too, and I don't want to go without my girlfriend. Being away from you for a week? No way, no thank you, sir!" Willow shook her head looking distraught at just the thought, and Tara cracked a small smile and let out a giggle. 

"Alright, Wil. It's not like we can turn back now, anyway."

"I promise it'll be worth it!" Willow said. "I know you don't do well with crowds, but you're getting better! Remember the culture festival? We had so much fun! A-and this crowd is all witches. Just think of it like hundreds of other me's running around. Just other Willows!"

"There are no other Willows," Tara said, staring unblinkingly at the redhead in the driver seat. "Just you."

Willow blushed. "Oh. . . O-ok. It was a bad example anyway. Imagining hundreds of people as the g-girl you sleep with. . . And do that fun tongue thing with. . . And cuddle with. . . A-and-" 

"Wil!" Tara interrupted her girlfriend's nervous ramble with a smile. "It's ok, I'm coming with you and I'll be fine. You just focus on getting us there. And if we have any time before the event starts. . . Well, maybe I could do that 'fun tongue thing' in our tent?"

Willow gave a small "eep!" And stepped on the accelerator.


End file.
